moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurios Vadvayne
Lord Aurios Ravenshield is a former Lord and Commander of The Scarlet Crusade and Scarlet Dominion. ((Still working on this. Much more to type out! W.I.P.)) Appearance Head When you first stare upon the Half-elf's face you would notice his most well defined feature, his great Quel'dorei blue eye. To compliment his great eyes, long midnight black hair he keeps braided in some places, would be pulled into a ponytail and tied with a dark red ribbon. You would also see long strands of blood red hair mixed in with the black. He has a heavy-set squared jaw, and a long beard which he also braids in some places. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on the left side of his face, across his eye that an eye patch sits on. He has prominent, sharp canines. You would also notice his strong facial features, high brows, a perfect nose and pointed ears. He also has his septum and both ears pierced. Elven tattoos coil their way around his neck and up behind his ear, stopping there. Torso His pale skin glistens in the moonlight, glowing whenever it is exposed to it. Giving his defined, wire like, muscles a chance to show off their true shapes. His large, muscular chest looks as if it were made of rock. Found just underneath his chest is an impressive set of 8 pack abs. Each pulsing out of the body. Just on the outside portion of his abdomen you would find very developed side muscles. On the left side of his chest you would see a tattoo of a large silver sword with a black snake coiling its way up the blade and looking at you with a blood red eye on the right side of its face. On the hilt of the sword sits a circular red gem. Back If you managed to get a glimpse of this half-elves back, it is a sight to see. His thick muscles, invisible at first, would ripple underneath his skin after every movement. His upper shoulders as lean and strong as stone, defined as if they were sculpted from the best artists Azeroth has to offer. As you look down it isn't any surprise what you find, a finely toned lower back. His muscles would grip his spine close, working as an extra brace for it, allowing him to bend backwards farther than most without risk of breaking his back. A long divot goes down the center of his lower back showing where the muscle has grown so large and compact that it defines the spines fissure. A large tattoo stretches from the top of his back to the bottom of his lower back. It is an ancient elven tattoo of blood magic. Arms Large veins pulse through the tops of this half-elves biceps when he flexes. The muscles being so raw and growing so thick that the vein looks as if it would be torn in half. Leading down his arm there would be a slight decrease in mass to his forearms but the same consistency of strength. There are some very noticeable tattoos spread about then coiling elven tattoos. On the upper part of his arm, just under his shoulder sits a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering its way through the skull and jumping out from the top of the skull. Roses sit just under the skull. On his right arm in the same place as the main one on his left arm, sits a tattoo of a skull with a black raven perched on it. The raven has some red feathers and red eyes. It looks much like the massive raven that sits on his shoulder all the time. Wrapped around his wrists on both arms sits a tattoo of a red widow spider, hits head facing his hand and its backside the rest of his arm. Sitting on his left hand is a tattoo of a skull with bat wings. Legs Large tree trunks stand before you, their pure thickness appalling on its own is only increased by the sheer definition of it. Large fissures forming in between the muscles, causing them to look as if they were being uprooted from his own body. His calves looking like pieces of art when he walks, flexing with each step. History Early Life In the years before the first war, a child was born to Marissa Ravenshield and Sarvthus Vadvayne, in Suncrown Village. They would name this child, Alexander Vindicus Ravenshield Vadvayne. He was named after Marissa's younger brother, Dilan Ravenshield. Alexander is a half-elf, his mother being a Half-elf and his father being a High Elf. Alexander was raised to listen to rules and do what he was told by his father and mother. His mother taught him how to read and write, Alexander was a quick learner. As a boy he always looked up to his father, Sarvthus held himself like a king and Alex wanted to be just like him. When he first met his uncles he wanted to be just like them as well and fight the orcs. He idolized his uncle Dilan the most. He was strong and honorable, something that Alexander thought he was like. Years passed and Alexander continued to dream of being a soldier. He ran around the village, hitting things with a wooden toy sword. His mother told him that becoming a knight was dangerous and that she would prefer that he became a priest. When Alexander came of age, his parents sent him off to Tyr's Hand to train as a priest. But that did not last long because he thought of his uncles and the honor that they carried. He quickly changed his path to that of a paladin and studied hard to become one. Not long after he became a member of the Silver Hand, the undead plague started to spread and Arthas disbanded the Silver Hand and cast them out. He continued to fight the undead alongside his brothers. When news reached Alex and his group that Prince Arthas had slain King Terenas and Uther the Lightbringer. They rushed to try and catch up to Arthas and his Scourge that they learned were marching on Quel'Thalas. But they were too late, the prince had already destroyed the gates protecting Quel'Thalas. Alexander hurried as fast as he could after the Scourge toward Suncrown, but only found bodies that had not been raised as Scourge. Exploring further into the ruins of the once great village, Alex made it to his family home and found the body of his murdered mother. On that day he swore that the Scourge would fall and he would become a weapon against them. He did not find the bodies of his father and sister and feared the worst for them. Knowing that he could not avenge his families murder dead, Alexander left Quel'Thalas behind and followed many of his brothers in the creation of the Scarlet Crusade. The Crusade Life Alexander fought for the crusade wholeheartedly by following every order. Even when the crusade became more zealous, he continued to serve blind of what the crusade had become. He grew in rank until he became a captain, fighting undead and even the alliance and horde. He would not think that what he was doing was bad and when it came to the death knight attack on Tyr's Hand, Alexander fought. But the Scourge were too powerful and the Scarlet Crusade fell. He followed High General Brigitte Abbendis, leaving Lordaeron to help build a foothold in Northrend, the city of New Hearthglen. Alexander fought as a member of the Scarlet Onslaught and when they lost once more, he realized that the Scarlets were not going to achieve what he had vowed. Alexander then abandoned the Scralets and traveled to the city of Stormwind where he joined the Alliance. Finally a member of the Alliance, Alexander reunited with his uncle Dilan and together they fought against the Twilight's Hammer during the Cataclysm. After the Cataclysm, Alexander followed his uncle to join the Argent Crusade. So that he would redeem himself after all he had done under the Scarlet Banner. He served his uncle under House Ravenshield. While still under the banner of the Argend Crusade and House Ravenshield, Alexander found a beautiful girl named Janiper at The Blue Recluse. After him teasing her a bit and some long walks and quiet sunset chats, she join House Ravenshield and by help of the Draenei Paladin, Drangard, they started dating. They grew very close and soon found out that they loved each other. But she wasn't enough to keep him from returning to his old Scarlet ways... Hired by Lady Fairfax to rid her lands of undead. Alexander secretly marched his Secret Scarlet Troops into the borders of her lands, Deathbell Valley, and took hold of the road watchtowers and the Village of Darkpost. Ordering his men to slaughter any undead that came into sight while he and his Lightsworn marched into the castle and took it with ease. When they entered Shadefort Castle, the Necromancer was gone and they never saw him again...or so they thought. Alexander was kicked from House Ravenshield by his own uncle, Dilan Ravenshield. Stripped off his tabard and comm. Because he had crossed the line and helped a Noble free her lands of undead without Dilan's permission and with the help of Scarlets. Alexander returned to Countess Kast and became her Champion and Commander of the newly formed, Scalret Dominion. Together Alex and Kast recruited many to their cause, Death Knights under the name of The Death Guard and many civilians from Duskwood and Cursebell that wanted to make a change and destroy the undead once and for all. Also a strange warlock by the name of Malum Superest joined the Dominion for unknown purposes. Alexander lead many attacks in Gilneas, Silverpines and the Hillsbrad Foothills. It seemed as thought life was going great for him, he was to be married to Kastianna Fairfax and push further to destroy the undead. But he made the mistake of making an alliance with the Army of the Truthful. That was the downfall of the Dominion. The Clergy destroyed Shadefort Castle and hunted down the Scarlet Dominion until it was nothing. Banishment and The Turn (W.I.P.) Alexander, Kastianna and Malum were the only survivors that were known of by Alexander. Months after he had went into hiding and became a Worgen Mercenary, the name 'Skorm' was given to him by a group of mercenaries he was sent to work with. They were hired to take care of a group of bandits in Duskwood. The others he was working with thought that he was just some normal mercenary like them. But when they got to the bandit camp, Aurios burst into his worgen form and started to slaughter many of the bandits. The shadow magic in his sword activated and helped him out in the battle. The other mercenaries just watched him in his blood thirsty rage. Before Aurios knew it, he stood toe-to-toe with the bandit leader and before the leader could do anything, Aurios dig his clawed hand into his chest, ripping his heart out and eating the heart. Ever since that day, he has been called 'Skorm' my many of the people of The Grand Alliance. Possessions Blood Red Eyepatch An eyepatch made for him when he was the Lord Commander of The Scarlet Dominion. Aurios lost his eye to a savage worgen he went to hunt down because it was killing villagers in his land, Cursebell Valley, high in a forested part of the Southern Duskwood Mountains. Blood Rune-Etched Armor Aurios' armor is made out of a rare kind of ore only found of Draenor called, Blackrock Ore. The ore was taken to Darnassus and was forged in the fires of elven forges and crafted to perfection by elven and dwarven smiths. There are many protective blood runes carved and placed on and within this armor. Blade of Skorm Aurios carries with him a massive blade of shadow power at all times. He will only ever be seen without the blade if he is somewhere he knows that he is safe. The blade was crafted for him by Scarlet smiths near the fall of the Dominion. When he started to learn blood and shadow magic by Dark Master Malum Superest, he empower the blade with the power to shoot shadow bolts out of it. Dagger and Belt He also always has a dagger strapped to his belt and many bottles of different poisons on his belt. Void Satchel He also has a void satchel of him at all times. It was given to him as a gift from an old friend. Abilities Advanced Combat Because of Aurios' past. He is very killed in combat and can do much more in battle than a normal man. Shadow Powers ((W.I.P)) Blood Magic ((W.I.P)) Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenaries